Define 'Love'
by AgentFiyeroSummers
Summary: Chris didn't come to the past alone, but he didn't exactly tell the Charmed Ones this. When the Charmed Ones stumble upon Chris' plot and mysterious guest they are forced to adapt to surprising news, and Phoebe Halliwell is afraid she made the wrong decision. Armed with staggering future knowledge she and her sisters have to save Wyatt and Define 'Love'. Chris/OMC SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Charmed.  
Warnings: Slash, Language, Violence._

_So I wanted to write another Charmed story but I wanted a fun twist, so here it is._

* * *

"I don't know Piper" Phoebe said as they walked through the empty P3 "Chris hasn't told us anything before, why would he tell us now?"

"I think we should just cast a truth spell" Paige suggested… again.

"I'm going to ask him" Piper admitted "And when he says 'Future Consequences' I'm going to threaten to blow him up".

Phoebe and Paige exchanged looks "That works too" Paige said cheerfully, still holding a grudge against Chris for 'pranking' her.

"Violent Witch" Phoebe muttered.

"It's spelt with a 'B' actually" Paige corrected her.

"Enough" Piper hissed raising her hand as they stood outside the door to her office.

"I don't care Chris" a male voice was saying "I want progress".

"I don't have any" Chris' voice admitted "The sisters don't trust me".

"Well maybe if you weren't such a neurotic prat they would" the man snapped "The sisters are your responsibility, my plan will not work unless they trust you, and I'm getting sick of waiting".

"It's not like I can flip a switch" Chris exclaimed as the sisters exchanged furious looks "The sisters are, well you know what they're like more than I do".

"Well maybe if you removed the words 'Future Consequences' from your vocabulary it might help. If you expect them to give a little then you have to give them a little as well. At least that way I won't be forced to remove those words from your arse after the sisters lose their tempers!"

"Damn straight" Paige muttered.

"I think I'm going to blow him up anyway" Piper hissed.

"I can't!" Chris exclaimed "You're the expert in the Halliwells here, not me. I honestly can't tell them half the questions they ask me. Why should I know when half the things they ask happen? It's irrelevant to me!"

"Christopher, you don't need to give them a day by day play of their lives, just admit that they have more than one kid or that Piper realises her dream. We are running out of time, once Piper's second child is born, if Wyatt isn't saved then we are all screwed" the man said angrily "We don't get the chance to come back again, four of us running around the time stream would snap it beyond repair".

"I need time" Chris exclaimed "They're beginning to trust me now"

"We don't have time Chris!" the man yelled "Amore is getting impatient, if I don't bring her some actual results then we're over".

"Give me some more time" Chris said so softly the sisters had to lean in to hear him "I've got a lead on the Ferus Demon; Fer. I'll talk to the sisters about setting up a vanquish".

"For your sake I hope they listen" the man threatened "I'll be back later".

"Alright" Chris said slowly.

The sisters heard silence for a while before Chris exhaled noisily and started swearing.

They exchanged glances before Piper straightened her back and knocked on the door loudly. Chris went silent for a while before swearing again.

Chris threw open the door as he straightened his clothes "Oh" Chris said shocked "I thought I was going to have to go get you" he admitted.

"You want us to go on another vanquish?" Paige asked as she pushed past him.

"Well I would like to at least get one done this month" Chris deadpanned as Piper and Phoebe entered the office.

"So Chris, do I have a second child?" Piper asked randomly.

Chris opened his mouth instantly but hesitated before grimacing "Yes" he admitted.

Phoebe felt her eyebrows shoot up in shock as she glanced over at Paige who was openly staring and Piper who was hiding her emotions.

"What about me?" Paige asked quickly.

Chris grimaced again "You have at least one" he muttered.

"Why the change of heart?" Piper asked narrowing her eyes.

"And what do you mean at least one?" Paige added.

"You have one, then two sets of twins, kind of overwhelming" Chris clarified "And I'm hoping if I give a little then so will you"

"It's a start" Piper agreed.

"What about me?" Phoebe interrupted hopefully "Do I get kids?"

"Yes" Chris said, a small fond smile on his face "A boy and three girls".

"Four" Phoebe said in shock as Piper and Paige smiled at her happily.

"One, twins, then one" Chris explained.

"Hey, what about my children?" Paige exclaimed pouting.

Chris rolled his eyes "Your firstborn is also a boy, the rest are girls" he admitted before turning to Piper who was opening her mouth "Your other children are girls too" he added.

Piper's hand drifted to her stomach for a moment as a dreamy expression flitted across her face.

"Poor boys" Paige mumbled "Surrounded by girls all the time".

"Actually they were really close" Chris corrected absently as he watched Piper smiling happily to herself "Kinda like you three".

"Are they the new Power of Three?" Phoebe asked insightfully.

Chris winced instantly "No!" he blurted before sagging as he saw the unbelieving faces on Phoebe and Paige's faces.

"I shouldn't have said that" he muttered making the two sisters exchange triumphant looks.

"Look" Chris exclaimed "Can we stop asking questions and deal with this demon?"

"I'm in" Phoebe agreed quickly Paige adding her confirmation shortly after.

"Uh Piper?" Phoebe called noticing Piper will still off in dreamland and rubbing her stomach softly.

"Piper" Chris yelled making her jump and look around startled "Are you in?"

"Ferus Demon?" Piper asked absently "Sure".

Chris nodded before frowning "Wait how did you know about the Ferus Demon?" he asked slowly.

"Oh uh, he attacked Wyatt and we found him in the book" Phoebe lied quickly "That's why we came here, to see if you knew anything".

Chris nodded again, believing her story "You vanquished him when he attacked Phoebe when she was pregnant, but you had to scare him away from Wyatt" he explained.

"How did I defeat him?" Phoebe asked.

Chris shifted slightly "You had a power boost at the time" he told her before grimacing "Okay, you were pregnant and your son defeated him" he admitted.

Phoebe felt a surge of pride going through her as a small smile formed on her face "Well how can we defeat him now?" Paige asked curiously "Phoebe's not pregnant is she?"

"Hope not" Chris muttered "And you'll have to scare him off for now unless you can write a vanquishing spell or figure out how your son did it".

"We can do that" Piper agreed "Let's go girls" she ordered "Meet us at the Manor in an hour" she told Chris who nodded.

Paige offered her sisters her arms and they disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs.

"That lying bastard!" Piper exclaimed as they reformed in the attic.

"What? You think he was lying about our future babies?" Paige asked nervously.

Three identical dreamy looks passed over the sisters' faces before they shook themselves out of it.

"I don't know" Piper admitted "But he had to be lying about something then, especially after what we heard before we knocked".

"Dammit" Paige exclaimed "I was going to kick his arse for that".

"I want to know who Amore is" Phoebe said slowly "And more importantly who that guy was".

"Well we didn't see him leave" Paige pointed out "So he has some kind of teleportation".

"He was telling Chris they needed to hurry up and save Wyatt" Piper said softly.

"Does this mean that we can trust Chris?" Paige asked confused.

"I don't know" Piper admitted "But I'm definitely going to consider it".

"Maybe we just take what he says with a grain of salt" Phoebe suggested.

"You can have the salt" Paige said shaking her head "I don't need any salt going to these hips".

"On the topic of your hips I love those pants" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Girls!" Piper interrupted before they could start talking fashion "Maybe Paige should search the book for Amore" she pointed out "And Phoebe, maybe you could start writing the vanquishing spell for Fer while I make a potion".

The three sisters exchanged looks before nodding "What about the other guy?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"We need more information" Paige explained "We only know what he sounds like and that he seems to work for Amore but boss Chris around".

"But Amore didn't come back in time" Piper murmured "He said 'four of us running around'" she reminded them "Which means that he and Chris are the ones that came back and Amore was already here".

"What about Leo?" Paige asked gently.

Piper grimaced "You can deal with him" she muttered pulling a face "I'm going to go start the potion".

Phoebe and Paige watched as Piper hurried from the room.

"So" Paige said slowly "Four kids".

Phoebe beamed happily "So" she countered "Five kids".

Paige scrunched her nose up "As much as I already love them I'm not looking forward to pushing two sets of twins out" she mumbled.

Phoebe laughed as they split up and went to separate sides of the attic "I can't help but wonder what my son is going to be like" she admitted as she reached down to pick up the spell pad.

**She grimaced as she descended the stairs, her hand on her swollen stomach.**

"**Phoebe!" a heavily pregnant Paige called out waving her hand from her perch on the love seat in the sitting room.**

**Smiling happily Phoebe waddled through to the other room where she saw Piper sitting with a young brown-haired girl in her lap and Wyatt on the floor reading a pop-up book while Paige was watching them.**

"**Hey girl" Piper said smiling at her "You're looking bigger everyday".**

**Phoebe exhaled sharply as her baby kicked at her "I think she objects to being called fat" she scolded.**

"**Or he" Paige corrected "After Wyatt you can't be certain".**

**Phoebe rolled her eyes as she slowly crossed the room.**

**She froze as a Demon shimmered into the room, his skin made out of what looked like metal scales.**

**As he raised his hand with an energy ball in it a yellow bolt of electricity shot from Phoebe's raising hands and struck the Demon.**

**Phoebe stared in shock as the Demon stumbled back and started singing happily under his breath swaying like a young school girl.**

**A bolt of green electricity shot from Phoebe's hands making the Demon start giggling uncontrollably.**

**Phoebe felt love filling her before a bright pink bolt shot from her hand hit the Demon making it scream before exploding into fire.**

"**What just happened?" Paige demanded after they sat shocked for a while, her hands clutched protectively over her large stomach.**

"**Good question Paige" Piper agreed as she stared at Phoebe in shock "Phoebe honey, why don't you come sit down?" she suggested.**

"**It was the baby" Phoebe blurted her hands caressing her stomach where she had felt the power surging from "I could felt him doing it".**

"**Or her" Piper added.**

"**Him" Phoebe corrected shaking her head "Definitely a him. My son just had his first vanquish" she said proudly.**

**As Paige and Piper started congratulating her she grimaced and clutched her stomach harder as she groaned.**

"**Phoebe?" Piper asked concerned.**

"**Oh no" Phoebe whimpered.**

"**Did you pee yourself again" Paige asked nervously "Or is that what I think it is?"**

**Phoebe nodded rapidly "The baby's coming!" she exclaimed.**

"**Okay!" Piper shouted taking charge "Don't panic! I'll call Leo! LEO!"**

**Phoebe nodded again before shaking her head "No! No! I'm panicking!"**

**Leo orbed in and took a second to figure out what was happening.**

**Leaping forward he grabbed Phoebe's arm and they orbed away in a swirl of blue lights**

Phoebe gasped as she dropped the pad and stumbled back.

"Phoebe?" Paige asked darting over to her "What did you see?"

Phoebe felt tears coming to her eyes "My son" she admitted softly "He vanquished Fer using Love".

"Phoebe?" Paige asked confused before her eyes widened "You saw your son in the future?" she blurted in understanding.

Phoebe nodded quickly "We looked so happy" she said slowly beaming at Paige "He appeared in the room and my son vanquished him before anyone could react".

She and Paige exchanged proud looks before Phoebe grimaced "Then you accused me of peeing myself" she said giggling at the look of shock on Paige's face "But it was just my water breaking" she explained.

Paige looked relieved for a moment before her eyes widened again and she squealed.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Charmed.  
Warnings: Slash, Language, Violence._

* * *

"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed as she entered the attic again "Paige? Who's skinning that cat?"

Paige and Phoebe glared at her playfully making her roll her eyes.

"Phoebe here had a premonition" Paige said happily grinning.

"Oh?" Piper asked raising her eyebrows at her sister "And?"

Phoebe looked innocent as she looked up at the ceiling "And what?" she asked innocently "I may or may not have seen my son kicking Demon ass" she admitted "Then I may or may not have seen my own water break".

Phoebe and Paige watched as Piper processed Phoebe's words.

"Tell me everything" Piper ordered her eyes wide as she leapt forward and gripped Phoebe's arm "I want every detail".

Phoebe grinned as both Piper and Paige leaned in so they could hear her properly as she started explaining what she had seen in her premonition.

A swirl of blue lights interrupted their squealing "Uh" Leo said awkwardly "Should I come back later?"

"No!" Phoebe exclaimed leaping out of her sister's grasps and clutching at Leo and dragging him back with her, unsubtly pushing him at Piper "You are going downstairs with Piper and arranging something. You're both still in love with each other and this is only hurting you both".

Both Piper and Leo's faces became desperate for a moment before going blank "We're fine" Piper said stepping away from Leo "We have a vanquish to deal with".

"Witch second" Phoebe corrected "Or in this case third, because you're a Mother first and a Wife second".

Piper and Leo exchanged wanting looks before Paige rolled her eyes and waved her hand at them "Downstairs" she ordered, the two adults disappearing in a swirl of blue orbs.

"Explain" Paige demanded turning to Phoebe with her hands on her hips.

Phoebe wrung her hands together "Piper and Leo still had their wedding rings in my vision" she admitted "And Piper's daughter had Leo's eyes".

"Wait what about Piper's daughter?" Chris' voice asked from behind them making them both jump.

"Oh I had a premonition" Phoebe explained "It showed me how to defeat Fer, I need to write a spell about Love".

Chris nodded slowly, not believing her "What else did you see?" he asked suspiciously.

"Her water breaking" Paige interrupted "And I was pregnant!"

Chris nodded faster this time, believing them "I take it you spent all this time gossiping then?" Chris asked annoyed.

Phoebe and Paige exchanged guilty looks making Chris roll his eyes "You have time" he muttered "I don't know where Fer's lair is so we can't do anything until we find it where he's hiding".

"So Chris" Phoebe said as she and Paige approached him slowly "What can you tell us about our kids?"

"Nothing" Chris said backing away from them "I'll tell you something when this vanquish is over though" he promised.

"I think he's blackmailing us Paige" Phoebe noted to her sister.

"I think you're right Phoebe" Paige agreed "What do we do?"

"We could just torture it out of him" Phoebe suggested eyeing a gulping Chris.

"Maybe we should go along with it and bribe him with cookies?" Paige offered.

"As long as Phoebe makes them" Chris cut in "I grew up around here and Phoebe's cookies become better than Piper's"

Phoebe and Paige exchanged shocked looks.

"Me?" Phoebe asked slowly "My cookies are better than Piper's?"

"Well technically the recipe started off as Piper's but you changed it" Chris admitted.

Phoebe and Paige exchanged another look.

"Really?" Piper demanded from the doorway her eyes narrowing into a glare "And why would that be?"

Chris swallowed heavily as Phoebe nudged Paige and gestured to Piper and Leo's linked hands.

"Wyatt is a cookie-whore" Chris blurted nervously "Everyone else has more refined tastes".

Phoebe blinked slowly as Chris flushed and his hands snapped up to cover his mouth. "I can't believe I just said that" Chris mumbled from behind his hands.

"I want to know what gives you the right to call Wyatt a whore. Cookie-whore or not!" Piper exclaimed

"He steals everyone's cookies" Chris admitted blushing "Phoebe's and Paige's son were the only ones who could stop him".

"What?" Paige exclaimed "Piper gets her son's name but we don't?"

Chris sighed "She's already had hers" he said annoyed "Now can we get back to the Ferus Demon?"

Piper rolled her eyes "Phoebe was going to write a spell based off her premonition" she said dismissively "We need to find out where he lives too".

"Chris doesn't know either" Phoebe interrupted "So I can take my time".

"Not if the Demon is going to attack again" Leo corrected "If we want Wyatt to be safe we need to make sure it can't get back to him".

Chris grimaced before nodding in agreement "Hate to admit it but I agree with Leo" he muttered.

"Hey" Paige exclaimed "Since you're in a sharing mood maybe you could tell us why you hate Leo so much?"

The sister's winced as Chris' face went blank.

"Just write the spell and find Fer" Chris ordered before orbing away.

"Too much?" Paige asked slowly.

"He did tell you a lot" Leo pointed out "Piper told me what he told you, and that was a lot compared to what he had told you before".

Phoebe and Paige glanced at Piper who was smiling happily as she looked down at her and Leo's still linked hands.

"Did Piper tell you about what else we found out today?" Phoebe asked slowly.

Leo frowned as Piper shook her head "I wanted us to tell him together" she explained.

"Tell me what?" Leo asked curiously.

"What do you know of a woman named 'Amore'?" Paige asked him.

Leo frowned again "Amore?" he asked "I know of her" he admitted before shaking his head "I'll have to ask upstairs for more information though, why?"

The sisters exchanged curious looks "Why would she want progress reports from Chris?" Piper asked.

Leo blinked in confusion "Amore shouldn't want anything to do with Chris at all" he said confused "Amore is a Cupid" he explained.

* * *

The sisters orbed back into the attic breathing heavily.

"I bags first shower" Paige exclaimed loudly making her sisters groaned.

"Sorry Paige" Chris muttered as he finished orbing in "I didn't think it would be that explosive" he admitted before eyeing the black sludge covering them "Or messy" he added.

"Chris?" Phoebe asked stepping forward "I want a hug" she announced spreading her arms as she darted towards Chris.

Paige and Piper giggled as Chris yelped and orbed away from their sludge covered sister.

"Hey Chris" Piper asked as the Whitelighter orbed to the other side of the room "What can you tell us about Cupids?"

"Uh, what?" Chris asked her confused.

"Oh I'm just curious" Piper lied "I saw their page in the Book and it didn't say much about them".

Chris nodded eyeing Phoebe cautiously as she attempted to sneak closer to him.

"They're like Whitelighters" Chris began "Except they work to bring together people who could either fall in love or are soul mates. They mainly work under the Elders but have their own leaders as well".

"Like who?" Paige asked, catching onto Piper's idea.

Chris hesitated for a moment before shrugging "I don't actually know" he admitted "Not now at least, I knew the Head Cupid in the future but only because he was one of the last Cupids left".

"Who" Piper began.

"I can't tell you" Chris interrupted her "I know I've loosened up a bit about the future, but there are still things I can't say".

Piper grimaced but nodded resignedly "I understand" she said, annoyed that she did in fact understand.

"We met a Cupid once" she said slowly "Odd guy" she muttered.

Her eyes narrowed when Chris nodded "All the ones I've met are" he confirmed.

"Have you met many?" Paige asked curiously.

Chris shrugged again "The Head Cupid of my time, Wa- er and three others, they're all rather odd" he explained.

"Wah-er?" Piper asked slowly.

Chris grimaced "I almost said his name" he admitted.

Piper nodded watching as Phoebe pounced and started hugging Chris tightly making him squawk and try detach Phoebe without making himself messier.

As Phoebe stepped back he looked down at his sludgy shirt and back up to her pouting "Thanks" he drawled "This isn't going to come out, I just know it".

Phoebe turned to her sisters and smirked victoriously as Chris took the chance to orb away.

"Alright" Piper said slowly "He's definitely lying to us".


	3. Chapter 3

**A tall dark-haired man grimaced as he raised his hand from his stomach to stare at the blood coating it.**

**His knees gave way and he collapsed to the ground.**

"**DAD!" a voice shouted out a brown-haired man appeared in the battlefield in a flash of red light at his side.**

"**No. no. no. Dad!" he cried out falling to his knees and pulling the man to him "No, not you too! Come on! Just heal".**

"**I'm sorry War" the man rasped out "Not without your Mother".**

**The young adult shook his head and sobbed as the man's eyes slid closed and he died.**

"**I had no choice cousin" a voice drawled making the young man's head shoot up.**

"**Believe me when I say this Warren, I didn't want to hurt him" a blonde man promised.**

"**Wyatt!" Warren yelled angrily "You did this".**

**Wyatt winced "I had no choice, he fought against me" he explained "Unlike you. You've tried to remain neutral, you were smart".**

**Warren's face darkened "I was smart for not getting involved?" he asked furiously "Obviously I got your share of the brains then".**

**Wyatt rolled his eyes "Fine, I'll ask. Why?" he asked, sounding like he was humouring a small child.**

**An evil smirk formed on Warren's face "Because if you were smart enough you wouldn't have just forced me to pick a side" he snarled.**

**Fear crossed Wyatt's face for a moment before Warren lunged forward, dissolving into a flare of red light which shot at Wyatt and threw him back as Warren reformed.**

**Wyatt rolled to his feet, an energy ball flying at Warren. Only for the other Witch to bat it aside and throw a bolt of black electricity back at him.**

"**Black Warren?" Wyatt asked nervously "I'm disappointed in you" he attempted to scold.**

"**Go fuck yourself" Warren snapped as he started flinging more bolts of different coloured lightning at the blonde.**

**Wyatt snarled as a red bolt struck his arm and threw him back, rolling to his feet he burst into a surge of black orbs that flew at Warren.**

**Warren beamed at Wyatt again and their teleportation powers collided and threw each other into walls. Orbing to his feet Wyatt called Excalibur and swung it at Warren who was still standing up.**

**Sparks flew as Excalibur was deflected by Warren swinging a blood-red bow that knocked it aside as Warren's other hand drew an arrow from nowhere and fired it point-blank at Wyatt.**

**Wyatt orbed to the other side of the street and send a bolt of lightning down Excalibur's blade at Warren who teleported out of the way.**

**As he teleported in he shot another arrow at Wyatt making him growl and sent another bolt of lightning.**

**Warren leapt into the air, levitating out of the way as the bow vanished and more coloured bolts of lightning cascaded down at Wyatt who was forced to throw up a black force field to block them.**

**As Warren lowered himself to the ground again he didn't attack. "You made this choice for yourself Wyatt" he called out "I'm sure William will be unbearably smug knowing that it was you that drove me to choose a side".**

**Wyatt lowered his force field and glared at Warren "Then you'll die as well" he snarled out.**

"**But I'll take you down with me dear cousin" Warren shot back.**

**Wyatt growled and threw fireballs at Warren rapidly, the Witch just teleported away from them.**

"**Imagine how Aunt Piper must feel watching this from the afterlife" Warren taunted "She always did love Chris more than you".**

**Wyatt roared in anger as he threw more lightning at Warren who countered it with his own.**

"**Piper chose Chris" Warren said darkly "And Chris chose me".**

**Wyatt screamed as he started sending pure magic at Warren.**

"**You can't defeat me Wyatt" Warren said after teleported in behind him "And although I may not be able to beat you, Me **_**and**_** William can".**

"**Last chance Wyatt" Warren offered.**

**He sighed as Wyatt just threw a fireball at him.**

"**Goodbye Wyatt" Warren whispered before teleporting away from the battlefield.**

* * *

Phoebe screamed as she shot up in bed, the smell of blood and burnt flesh stuck in her mind.

She scrambled out of bed and burst into the hallway, making it to the toilet in time for last night's dinner to force its way back up.

"Where's the Demon!" Piper exclaimed bursting into the room her hands waving around wildly.

Moments later two swirls of blue orbs formed into a startled looking Leo and Paige.

"No Demon" Phoebe said weakly before hunching back over the toilet as her stomach upheaved again.

"Oh sweetie" Piper cooed changing from Super Witch to Big Sister almost instantly "What's wrong?" she asked as she and Paige hugged Phoebe.

"I'll uh, go check on Wyatt" Leo offered preparing to Orb away.

"Wait!" Phoebe exclaimed making Leo hesitate and frown at her. "It was a Premonition" she explained making the other three all stiffen.

"Oh Phoebe" Paige said sadly "Was it really that bad?"

Phoebe gave a jerky half nod half shrug. "Chris was telling the truth" she blurted "Wyatt was evil, and Chris knew Wyatt".

"Maybe" Leo began "We should all get dressed and meet downstairs for coffee? It's six in the morning any way".

* * *

"Alright Phoebe" Piper exclaimed as she bounced Wyatt on her knee "Explain everything"

Phoebe grimaced and continued pacing in front of the fireplace "Okay, I _think_ I saw my son" she admitted "He looked like me and he was throwing coloured lightning bolts" she explained.

"Coloured lightning bolts?" Leo interrupted "Is that all you saw about that power?"

Phoebe shrugged "Wyatt seemed shocked that he threw black ones" she offered.

Leo shook his head "That's not enough to go on" he admitted.

"And my son's name is Warren" Phoebe blurted "And he was neutral before, but not anymore".

"Phoebe?" Piper said slowly.

"No no just listen" Phoebe said quickly "Wyatt killed his Dad and Warren said that that forced him to side with William" she continued before freezing "Oh god, I know who Chris is!" she exclaimed.

"It was something Warren said" she said to her sisters' and brother-in-law's curious looks "_Imagine how Aunt Piper must feel watching this from the afterlife_" She recited "_She always did love Chris more than you. Piper chose Chris, and Chris chose me"_.

Phoebe looked around at the looks of shock on their faces.

"I'm dead?" Piper asked weakly.

"Oh it's okay Honey so am I" Phoebe said without thinking before frowning "Wait I'm dead?" she asked herself.

She shook her head as the dark-haired man's words darted through her mind _'Not without your mother'_.

"Yeah I'm dead" Phoebe agreed with a shudder "So is my husband" she added.

"But" Piper began before shaking her head quickly "Okay so we know Warren is your son" she said changing the subject "He called me Aunt Piper after all".

Paige didn't reply beyond pulling Phoebe down to the couch and hugging them both tightly.

"He was lying" Leo argued "It doesn't make sense, why would Piper chose Chris over her own son?"

"I don't know" Phoebe mumbled from where she was tucked between her hugging sisters "But it made Wyatt angry, and I mean really angry".

"What else did you see?" Leo asked her gently.

"Warren had this awesome looking bow" Phoebe offered with a slight shrug.

Leo frowned "A bow?" he echoed looking confused "What did he do with it?"

"He fought off Excalibur" Phoebe admitted before her eyes widened "OH! He fought off Excalibur!" she exclaimed "He used the bow to deflect Excalibur and conjured arrows to shoot at Wyatt".

"That's not possible" Leo said shaking his head "There are only a couple of weapons in existence that can stand against Excalibur, and none of them would be able to be used by a Witch".

"What do you mean?" Paige asked finally letting her sisters go.

Leo shrugged "Well there is the Abyssal Crossbow, a magical weapon used by a Darklighter, it's locked in the Vaults up there" he explained.

"Is there any bows?" Phoebe asked curiously.

Leo nodded "The Bow of Eros" he confirmed "But that's only usable by those with Cupid blood" he argued.

"Was it blood-red?" Phoebe asked her eyes narrowing.

"Well yes" Leo admitted "But just because the colour is the same-".

"Was it one of the long bow thingies?" Phoebe interrupted "With white and pink runes on it? That was decorated to look like the top of a heart?"

"That's a composite bow" Paige corrected.

"What powers did Warren use?" Leo asked slowly.

Phoebe frowned "He conjured the bow and some arrows, he threw lightning, and he levitated" she listed making Leo frown as well.

"Oh and he teleported!" Phoebe adding cutting Leo off "Like this strange red flash".

"What?" Phoebe asked as Leo paled slightly.

"Cupids are stillborn children who are given a second chance" Leo whispered "That red flash would most likely be 'Beaming', a form of teleportation only usable by Cupids".

Phoebe felt her legs going weak and was thankful that she was sitting down.

"CHRIS!" Piper screamed suddenly making them all jump.

"My baby is stillborn" Phoebe mumbled "I lose my baby".

"CHRIS!" Piper shouted again "GET YOUR WHITELIGHTER ARSE HERE NOW!"

"I'm going to kill that boy" Piper snapped as she and Paige wrapped their arms around the unresponsive Phoebe.

As if he had heard her threat a swirl of blue orbs appeared in the room and formed into Chris "Calm down Piper I was asl-" he hesitated when he saw Phoebe "Is Phoebe okay?" he asked confused.

"No" Leo deadpanned standing and lashing out, his fist knocking Chris backwards on over the coffee table.

"What?" Chris blurted looking confused as he held his nose.

"How dare you!" Piper screamed standing up and descending on the confused Whitelighter "You tell her that she's going to have a boy and leave out the fact that he's stillborn!"

Chris burst into orbs and Orbed to the other side of the room his hands extended in a peaceful gesture "I don't know what you're talking about Warren was fine last time I saw him".

"All Cupids are stillborn babies" Leo said angrily "And only a Cupid can Beam and use the Bow of Eros".

Chris paled rapidly "How did you know about that" he whispered.

"Phoebe had a premonition" Piper said dismissively only for Chris to dart past her and fall to his knees in front of her.

"What did you see?" Chris asked her nervously gripping her hands "What happened?"

"Warren and Wyatt fighting" Phoebe mumbled slowly, still in shock about the news her baby would be stillborn.

"Where?" Chris asked.

"Oi!" Paige exclaimed shoving him away "Don't you dare use her Premonition for yourself like that".

Chris glared at her for a moment before returning to kneeling in front of Phoebe "Phoebe, I need to know what they said to each other" he begged "I need to know if I've changed anything".

Phoebe sniffed "You're in love with Warren" she said gently "You chose him over Wyatt".

Chris frowned "I what?" he blurted "Not! I, No!" he stuttered shaking his head "I chose his side of the war, I chose to remain neutral at first and when Warren joined William so did I" he explained.

"Cupids are always stillborn!" Leo argued still stuck on that fact.

Chris stood and started pacing as he grimaced before sighing "I have no choice" he mumbled "I have to tell her" he argued with himself "I just can't…" he paused to grimace again.

He turned to look at Phoebe ignoring the angry looks on everyone else's faces. "Warren wasn't a Cupid" he admitted "Your husband was. Warren wasn't stillborn any more than Wyatt was born dead".

Chris sighed and looked at them all "Warren was the world's first Cupid-Witch".


	4. Chapter 4

_Chris sighed and looked at them all "Warren was the world's first Cupid-Witch"._

"A Cupid-Witch?" Leo asked sounding skeptical "You seriously expect us to believe that?"

Chris exhaled sharply "He's Pathokinetic" he said coldly to Leo "He can change your emotions with either a wave of his hand or he can throw a bolt of colored lightning at someone, the colored relating to the emotion. He can also Beam, both himself and remotely" he continued before looking at Phoebe "When you first went back to work he kept Beaming you to his room the moment you left the house because he didn't want you to go".

"And how do you know that?" Leo demanded earning eye rolls from the sisters and Chris.

"Oh I don't know" Chris said drawled sarcastically "Perhaps because I'm his best friend? Because I basically grew up with him? Because his blush is adorable and Phoebe loves to embarrass him just to make him blush?"

"Adorable in a completely straight way" he quickly added as the sister's eyebrows shot up at his wording "Everyone says it, I'm not the only one" he said defensively.

"Wait, you said before that 'Warren wasn't stillborn any more than Wyatt was born dead' right?" Paige asked slowly.

Chris frowned and nodded slowly.

"That doesn't make any sense" Paige blurted "They're the same thing, stillborn and born dead".

Chris sighed his eyes and sighed "Whitelighters are dead" he pointed out "Meaning that for Wyatt to be a Whitelighter he would have had to be dead, but since it's genetic they are born alive".

"Oh" Paige mumbled looking sheepish "That actually makes sense".

"Was there anything they said that you can remember Phoebe?" Chris asked hopefully.

Phoebe shook her head "All I can smell is burning flesh" she admitted looking sick.

"It's horrible I know, but you need to push past it" Chris explained "This happened to all the Witches gifted with premonition in the future, they had to fight past the smell until they got used to it".

"That's horrible" Piper said looking sick.

"That's war" Chris countered morbidly.

"How did you die?" Paige asked suddenly.

Chris paled and looked angry for a moment before a blank mask covered his face.

"Paige!" Piper exclaimed shocked.

"What?" Paige asked defensively raising her hands in a shrug "I was curious".

"But you don't just ask someone how they died!" Piper snapped "Can you imagine how Chris must feel? I doubt he wants to think about how he died!"

"Wyatt killed me" Chris blurted making them all freeze and stare at him "Wyatt had started gaining power but the war hadn't started yet. Some Demons attacked and he vanquished them all, I got caught in the cross-fire. End of Story" he said firmly.

"Oh god Chris" Paige began.

"You still came back" Piper interrupted "Wyatt killed you and you still came back to save him".

Chris refused to look at any of them, instead focusing on Wyatt "Wyatt didn't kill me on purpose, a Demon shimmered out of the way of one of his attacks and it hit me instead. I died quickly".

"Chris" Phoebe began.

"Drop it" Chris snapped "I don't like to talk about it".

The sisters exchanged ashamed looks. "Sorry Chris" Paige mumbled.

"What happened when my husband died?" Phoebe asked making Chris do a double-take at her.

"I'm sorry?" Chris asked in shock.

"If you tell me what Warren did when my husband died then I can tell you if it changed or not" Phoebe exclaimed not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Warren went crazy" Chris admitted "He forced Wyatt to retreat after he blew up several buildings, his Pathokinesis had reacted with his anger and became explosive. He killed two of Wyatt's best troops and terrified half of the Resistance when he literally smashed through the wards when he flamed into the Resistance Headquarters. When William returned he had to call me to help him calm Warren down" he explained.

"Warren flamed?" Piper asked shocked.

"Only once" Chris quickly corrected "William and I managed to convince him that turning Evil to battle Evil is the wrong thing to do and he listened".

"That's completely different to what I saw" Phoebe said slowly.

The sisters were shocked at the amount of joy that appeared on Chris' face at Phoebe's words.

"Oh thank Magic" Chris exclaimed throwing his arms up and looking at the ceiling "What happened? Part of me was afraid that I hadn't done anything".

"Warren appeared as my husband died" Phoebe began "Wow it feels weird to talk about my husband like that" she murmured before shaking her head "Right, anyway. He called Wyatt an idiot for forcing him to pick a side and Wyatt looked afraid before Warren did this red teleport that he tackled Wyatt with".

"Beaming" Chris interrupted "The Cupid version of Orbing" he explained.

Phoebe nodded "They threw energy balls and lightning bolts at each other for a while, oh and Wyatt seemed shocked that Warren threw a black one, what does that mean?" she asked curiously.

Chris sighed, closing his eyes, "White lightning was his way of throwing pure Good magic at people" he said slowly.

"So black lightning would be… pure Evil magic?" Paige asked nervously.

Chris nodded "Yes" he confirmed, the single word having a huge effect on the sisters.

"Uh, Warren Beamed around a bit while Wyatt Orbed" Phoebe continued.

"Wait" Chris cut in frowning "Warren Beamed _after_ throwing the black lightning?" he asked hopefully.

Phoebe quickly double checked her memories "Yes, definitely" she confirmed.

"Oh thank god" Chris said exhaling "That means that yes, Warren threw Evil magic, but no Warren wasn't evil. Evil can't love, and the trigger for Beaming is love. And even if he could love Evil is incapable of Beaming, that's why Warren flamed in my time, he lost his ability to Beam until William and I calmed him" he explained making Phoebe sigh in relief.

"Wyatt called Excalibur and Warren had the Bow of Eros?" she said uncertainly making Chris nod in confirmation "He had the Bow of Eros and they fought for a bit until Warren levitated and threw a lot of lightning at Wyatt who used his force field to block it. Warren said something about William being smug about Wyatt forcing Warren to join William".

Chris nodded again "They may not have been brothers by blood but they were as far as they were concerned, meaning that Wyatt and William bickered a lot with Warren being the middle 'brother'" he told her as he sent a look at Piper who nodded in agreement of his example.

Phoebe shifted awkwardly "Warren then said that Piper always loved you more than Wyatt, and that she chose you over Wyatt" she said softly.

Chris flinched noticeably "Uh" he said as he flushed, rubbing the back of his neck "I can explain that".

"Please do" Leo snapped making them jump as they remembered he was there.

"I would like an explanation as well" Piper agreed trying to keep her anger from her voice.

"A few weeks after Wyatt first killed me the Elders sent me back to Earth to work as Warren's Whitelighter since we were close" Chris began "When Wyatt killed me he tried to heal me, but his hands glowed black and he made the injury worse. He had turned evil by then and so his healing had turned evil as well, doing damage instead of healing. Wyatt knew I knew why and wanted to kill me but you stopped him Piper" he said glancing up at her "He ordered you to choose between him or me, between your son or the side of 'Good' and you tried to convince him that being evil wasn't the way to go and that he should stop. Wyatt translated that as you choosing me over him and" Chris paused, his voice shutting off as he struggled to say the next words.

"Chris?" Phoebe said slowly reaching out to grab his hands.

"He translated that as you choosing me over him and he killed you" Chris said quickly "I barely escaped with my life".

"Is that when you went to Warren?" Phoebe asked slowly.

Chris nodded "Yes, Warren then went to William and the two of them cornered Wyatt. Wyatt set a horde of Demons on them and orbed out quickly, he killed Phoebe and Paige while Warren and William were busy trying to fight off all the Demons. He declared war the next day".

"Wyatt killed us?" Paige asked horrified.

"As long as there were three of you then you could have cast a spell strong enough to bind Wyatt's powers" Chris explained "Warren and William would have needed just one of you to cast the spell so by killing you both it left only three Charmed Ones alive and it left Warren and William unable to cast the spell".

"Are you saying that Wyatt is a Charmed One?" Leo asked shocked.

"Yes" Chris admitted "Wyatt was telekinetic, Warren as the second born male could freeze things, and William had premonitions. This was on top of all the rest of their powers though so they were kickass".

"Language" Piper scolded absently as she stared at baby Wyatt in shock "I can't believe that my baby kills me" she said to herself.

"I couldn't believe it either" Chris told her sadly "And I was there when it happened".

"Uh, did anything else happen?" Chris asked Phoebe.

"No" Phoebe said shaking her head slowly "Warren gave Wyatt one more chance to redeem himself and Beamed away".

Chris nodded slowly and walked to the middle of the room "I, uh, need some time to process this" he said quietly "This is all still so fresh for me so I would appreciate it if you left me alone for a while" he asked pleadingly "I need to deal with this and I can't do it if you're there".

"Go ahead honey" Piper said softly, feeling her motherly instincts raising up in her at the sight of the pain on his face "We'll give you as much time as you need" she assured him "Just make sure that you're ready when you come back, I don't want you to push yourself like that when an extra day off could do you wonders".

Chris looked like he was going to argue for a moment before he just sagged and nodded weakly, disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs that somehow managed to look depressed as they vanished.

"In fact, I think we all need some time to digest this" Piper said turning to her sisters "Leo, would you mind babying us while we break down?" she asked.

"Of course" Leo promised moments before Piper burst into tears and spun around throwing her arms around the closest sister, the other two following the eldest into tears seconds later.

Leo jumped slightly as Wyatt orbed himself onto his father's lap and stared up at him in confusion.

"I think it's best that we just let this happen Wyatt" Leo told the baby seriously "Because men like us aren't supposed to understand women".

Wyatt gurgled up at him making him nod slowly.

"I suppose that's possible" Leo agreed "But they're women, women are scary and you should never annoy a scary female witch, it tends to hurt".

* * *

"Are you sure we should be here?" Paige hissed at Phoebe as she dragged them through the club "He said he wanted to be left alone".

"I've got a degree in psychology" Phoebe said dismissively "Right now he needs support from people who care about him".

"I dunno" Piper whispered as she followed them "I think this is a bad idea".

Phoebe turned to say something to Piper when Chris' voice made her freeze.

"I had to stand there and tell them that Wyatt killed his own Mom!" Chris exclaimed, his voice sounding heavy "The look on Piper's face! I felt evil saying that, she looked so heartbroken".

"You did what you had to do Chris" the familiar voice of Chris' accomplice argued "Okay, yes. I can understand how telling them that may have hurt you".

"Oh can you?" Chris snapped interrupting him "You're the Empath here! Of course you should know!"

"Chris" the man snapped "Please! Yes telling them hurt you all, but in the long run it was the best move. What is going to motivate the sisters more than knowing that Wyatt kills all three of them personally?"

"That's not what this is about!" Chris yelled "Forget the mission for one moment! I just had to tell my MOTHER-IN-LAW that _HE_ killed her! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"What do you want from me Christopher?" the man shouted "If you're looking for sympathy or want to talk about your emotions then you're talking to the wrong brother!"

"I would like just a little support from you!" Chris exclaimed angrily. "You dragged me back in time because you're too self-centered to let the sisters see you, because how would they feel about the fact that their precious Wyatt isn't the only Halliwell to turn evil?"

Silence filled the room as the sisters exchanged horrified looks.

A dark chuckling echoed from the club's office, "Oh Christopher, I don't think you want to see me turning evil" the man said slowly "Who would stand against Wyatt if all three of the Charmed Ones were evil?" he asked Chris "It takes only one of the Young Charmed Ones to steal the powers of all three of the Original Charmed Ones. And if I did that then I would kill Wyatt as a baby and just fix this entire mess before it even happened!" the man snarled.

"You wouldn't" Chris argued weakly making the sisters lean in to hear him.

"No Chris, I wouldn't" the man agreed "Because I'm not Wyatt, nor am I Evil. Am I cold? Yes, yes I am, but you knew that when we came back in time. An idea that was yours if I may remind you of that little fact. And do you know why me being cold is a good thing?" the man asked darkly "Because it means I'm willing to put aside my emotions and get the job done, even if it's for a simple reason such as _I don't have them anymore_!"

"You're wrong" Chris' voice muttered softly.

"Perhaps" the man admitted "But I'm getting more vanquishes than you are with your approach aren't I?"

"I'm sorry" Chris replied quietly.

"I know you are Chris" the man agreed "But that's not good enough".

Piper jumped as Paige's hand wrapped around her wrist and they burst into blue orbs.


End file.
